


Goodbyes

by MissSpideyPool



Series: Tony Heals, Steve Awakens [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Father figure Tony to Peter, Guilty Steve Rogers, M/M, Peter is a good son, Peter loves Tony because Tony is awesome, Protective Peter Parker, Tony is getting better though, Tony is precious and good and needs to be protected, Tony is retired, even if he isnt Tony's son, seriously fight me if you dont agree, steve is an idiot, tony is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: Tony is healing, Peter is protective, and Steve is oblivious.





	

Lots of things had changed after the Accord had been signed and the Civil War had split the Avengers apart. There had been a lot to clean up. Too much really but Tony had took the whole thing upon himself. 

The whole thing had been his mess anyways. Everything always is. That’s how it seems at least. Not only to himself but to everyone around him.

His friends that had been sent to jail blamed him. He could see why but he doesn’t like to dwell on it too much. They’re gone now. Long gone to who knows where with Steve Rogers. Tony has an idea but he chooses to keep it to himself. 

The family he had built around himself had dwindled but there were some left. And as odd as it is to even him, it had started to grow again, if only in his heart. Part of him had rejected it at first. People getting close to him was such a bad idea. They either got hurt or realized how shitty of a human being he is and leave.

But Tony is a man with low resolve and eventually kind of just gave in. Let it happen.

Peter Parker the young wall climbing arachnid had been very helpful in the fight. After though Tony had tried to let the kid off light. Gave him a full scholarship and a promise to call if he ever needed help again. Although Tony had no plan of honoring that promise. Kid like Peter shouldn’t get caught up with him.

Peter apparently had no plan of letting sleeping dogs lie however. He showed up to the tower daily. Even after Friday turned him away every time. 

It wasn’t until the kid had somehow hacked the front door and got in. In all honesty Tony could have stopped him. Friday had alerted him when the teen had set to work but Tony had been curious. Wanting to see if the genius kid could pull it off.

So Tony had left the security in its standard settings and waited. An hour later Peter Parker was riding his elevator up to the common area floor. Tony had played angry. Scolded the boy a bit and even threatened to press charges. 

The teen had spluttered and begged and made excuses until Rhodey had come in with an exasperated sigh and told Tony to ‘stop acting like you aren’t impressed’. 

From then on Peter was a regular visitor. He came for all sorts of reasons. To do homework, to watch Tony work, to keep Rhodes company when Tony locked himself up in his work shop. Sometimes he helps Tony with his work and vice versa. 

Tony wouldn’t admit he had grown fond of the kid. He’s brilliant and has a mouth that Tony can appreciate. It has been nice to have someone else in the tower again. 

Thor visits when he can. Natasha comes by occasionally but Tony keeps his distance from her. He isn’t angry, just a lot less trusting. He doesn’t blame her though. Vision is always there but he’s been different without Wanda. Even King T’challa visits when he is in town.

Tony avoids asking about the others and The King doesn’t volunteer information. It works.

With Peter and Rhodes help he had just about cleaned up all their mess. Even though Rhodes had tried his very hardest to convince Tony it wasn’t his job. It didn’t work, even when Peter tried. Together they cleaned up and Tony started making attempts to give back. To apologize to the world for his mess ups. 

He opened at least a dozen schools around the world. He started charities for the people who had lost their homes, along with shelters. But he didn’t stop there. All kinds of charities, shelters, and research labs opened up all over the world under a third party name. 

But it wasn’t enough. It didn’t feel like enough, but it was a start. Tony would help the world, but he would be smarter this time. He would fade into the shadows and help from there. He isn’t a hero anymore, not that he really was much of one to begin with. 

No he was putting the world into the hands of the next generation. Kids like Peter where popping up all over and Tony wants to help them. He’s no Professor X, and he is definitely not a mentor for these kids. What he can do though is keep tabs on them, learn their moves and powers and then create gear for them accordingly. Everything gets sent anonymously.

Rhodes doesn’t like it. He pushes at Tony to stop hiding. “Since when does Tony Stark hide anything?” he had asked. Tony had just sent him a look and his friend had dropped it immediately. Lots of things had changed after the Accord and the fight, but Tony likes to think that it is him who has done the most changing. He only prays it is in fact for the good like he hopes.

He’s not as broken as Rhodes and Peter seem to think he is. On the contrary Tony feels more driven than he has in years. It’s just different from before. It feels good. The more he does, the more he heals. Truly this time.

After a while he thinks they start to notice as well.

~~

A lot of things changed after the Accord had been signed and Steve finally got some answers about Bucky. He had busted all of his comrades free and fled to Wakanda. Bucky too haunted by his past had been put into a cryo sleep to give him peace. Steve misses him at times but he takes solace in the knowledge that Bucky can finally rest.

He had sent a letter and phone to Tony because even after what had happened he would be there if Tony needed him. He had expected Tony to reach out, but it never came. No calls, no messages, not even any mentions in the news. Steve had even tried calling him once, there hadn’t been an answer.

Steve knows T’Challa goes to visit when he is in New York but he never has much to say. Not about Tony at least. Not for a lack of trying though. The best way he could put it is that Tony is different. Steve doesn’t understand and apparently neither does T’Challa. 

Steve’s level of concern grows daily. Tony has a long history or dumb decisions and self-destructive actions. So the next time he is in the States, he sneaks away to visit the tower. Stark Tower.

~~

Peter’s favorite place to be is Stark Tower. You can walk the building a million times and still find something new. A button, or switch, even doors that you had missed before. Tony is a genius and his mind is complex. His tower would of course have to reflect this.

But all the mechanics and tech in the tower did not foreshadow why he truly enjoyed the tower. That would be Tony. Man how does someone not love Tony Stark like seriously? Peter couldn’t begin to imagine a better role model. 

Tony has layers, and Peter enjoys peeling them back one by one. He is incredibly kind, generous and just plain brilliant! He doesn’t open up very easily however, but he gets a lot of the story from Rhodes anyways. 

Rhodes seems to hate all the misconceptions about his friend so when Peter asks he willingly opens up to tell Peter how it really is. He doesn’t spare the details or the faults that Tony does have. He is honest and Peter can feel it.

Over time he has developed a bit of a protectiveness about the older male. He’s grown to be a father figure to Peter. He cherishes all the man’s attempts to help the world and his knowledge that he so freely shares with the world. Along with his money. Lord Tony hands out money like he’s handing out free hugs.

That could be why when Tony is out of town on business but had gave Peter free rein of his lab he is surprised to have Friday interrupt him with news of a guest. And not just any guest, but Captain America, Steve Rogers himself. 

“Shall I allow him access?” her voice asks, bringing up a screen to show the tall soldier waiting at the main entrance. He looks like he is trying to be as incognito as possible and he should considering he is kind of a fugitive now, Peter assesses. 

He chew it over for a moment before he answers Friday. Part of him wants to open the Com and tell the Captain he isn’t welcome here. Another part of him wants to let him in just to hear what he could possibly have to say. 

“Let him in Friday but do not let him have access to any of the elevator controls. Bring him straight to the common floor.” He says before swiveling the desk stool he had been perched on and running out of the lab to make it to the correct floor when the Captain arrives.

Steve looks surprised when the door opens and teenage Peter is just a few meters from the door, staring him down. “Oh hello. Is Tony in his lab?” he asks, looking past the boy trying to find the tower’s owner. “No he is not here. He’s on business.” Peter answers coldly. Peter rather likes the uncomfortable look on the super soldier’s face.

“I’m sorry do I know you? You do sound rather familiar.” The taller says pulling off his sunglasses. “You know a part of me Captain.” Peter answers, puffing his chest out. It takes a few seconds but then his eyes finally open in realization. “You’re the kid from the fight. Spider..something right?” he asks, snapping his fingers once at the memory. The younger just nods.

“Spiderman. Why are you here?” he snaps out and the taller’s face falls again for a second. He steels himself though and clenches his jaw. “I came to check on Tony. He can get a little..unhinged.” he says and that is all Peter has to hear. To be honest he had just been waiting for the soldier to give him a reason to give him a piece of his mind.

“Unhinged? Really? The only thing unhinged about Tony is his trust in shitty people like you, Captain.” He spits out, adding venom to the title. “Let me give a few unfriendly reminders. Tony considered you a friend but you just treated him like a mental case. Tony has PTSD, although it wouldn’t surprise me if you never realized. Wanda fucked around in his mind, playing on his regrets and fears and is what caused Ultron to be. Did you ever think of that when you all kept beating him up about it? Or the fact that Tony had simply spoken about an idea and the Infinity stone had caused Ultron to be. Did any of you especially her take that into consideration when he just opened up his home to her anyways?” 

Steve looks surprised and sort of like he wants to say something but before he can Peter is continuing in his rant

“Or how about the fact that you knew Bucky had killed his parents. Knew it the whole time and never told him. Even if Bucky was being controlled or whatever Tony deserved to know and you just played ignorant. But you have the gall to call him unhinged and to chastise him for any secrets he chooses to hold. You were supposed to be his friend. But when Tony needed you in that moment when he found out to be a friend a proper one to try to console him in any way but you just helped Bucky beat the shit out of him.”

The Captain’s face is changing and Peter thinks he might be reevaluating the situation in a way he hadn’t but still, Peter isn’t finished yet. 

“You’re so smart and you think you know so much but you never knew a thing about Tony and how much he cares for you and the Avenger’s and you just tore it all apart because you couldn’t see past Bucky. Past your own pride.” Peter could hear his voice starting to rise and emotion starting to make the words stick in his throat a bit.

“You and them hurt him. In ways you probably couldn’t begin to imagine. You just see him as the public always has. Tony couldn’t show you guys what and how he really is because you never gave him the chance. And yea he has his issues but he is so much better without you. I won’t let you do it again. You should leave.” By now Peter has calmed down a bit, or at least his anger has subsided. His chest aches for his mentor and he is tired of looking at the man in front of him.

All kinds of emotions are swimming in Steve’s eyes as he looks him over. Peter can hear the way he is grinding his teeth and he is as stiff as a statue. Finally Steve’s eyes meet his own and gives a curt nod. As he turns Peter remembers something.

“Wait.” He calls and the soldier half turns back to him. Sighing Peter crosses the room and presses on the wall. A panel pings loose and he pulls it open. The door of a safe sits hidden and Peter presses in a code. He had seen Tony get in here only once before.

It opens and Peter roots around until he finds what he is looking for. He pulls two things out before shutting the safe and closing the hidden panel. With purpose he walks over to the man and hands him a folder and yellow envelope package. Cap looks confused as he takes them but as he opens the package he realizes it’s the letter and phone he had sent.  
“Take it back. If anything it is you who will need him. He has no use for it.” Peter explains. With another curt nod Steve enters the elevator. 

“Make sure he leaves the premises immediately Friday.” He says softly, heading back to the lab.  
“Of course.”

~~

Steve had expected a lot of things with going to Stark tower. However, getting scolded and reprimanded by a teenager half his size hadn’t been one. He has respect for the kid. It takes a lot to stand up to someone bigger than you, especially when it’s on behalf of another person. 

He had left feeling dejected and guilty. A lot of things he had said ring true and Steve can’t believe he had never thought about all the stuff they had been through together like that. How had he been so blind? Somehow he had always thought Tony would just forgive the fight between them and Bucky. He had just been trying to take care of Bucky, his longest standing friend.

After leaving the tower he had went to a close by café so he could think and look over the thinks the kid had gave him. So here he is passing the flip phone from palm to palm and thinking of Tony.

“Fugitives really need to find better disguises.” A familiar voice huffs and as Steve looks up, Tony Stark is sliding into the chair across from him. He looks just as Steve remembers. 

“I was told you were out of town.” The blonde blurts out in surprise. “I was. Peter didn’t know I was back because I have a surprise for him.” He says off handly with a flick of his wrist.

“oh.” Is all Steve mutters not really sure what to say. Tony must notice because he sighs heavily before snatching Steve’s coffee and stealing a drink. “Look Steven I know you went by the tower and I know Peter gave you quite the ear full.” He says, setting Cap’s cup back down. “I’m not going to apologize for it. Peter is entitled to his feelings and opinions and to be honest it was all true.” He says frankly.

Steve’s heart falls.

“But that’s old news. I’m all about the present these days. I’m doing just fine Steve so there is no need for concern. I’ve retired from being Iron Man. I build shelters, school, and hospitals and try to make the world better by brain power. Not brute strength.” Reaching out he taps the folder Steve has yet to look through. “That is what this is. Lists I have made of all the good I have done in the last year. A reminder to myself.” Tony recrosses his arms over his chest. “Apparently Peter thinks you need to see it.”

“Tony. I. I’m sorry. For everything.” Steve is finally able to spit out. He can’t come up with words to express the guilt in his heart and the way it aches to make things right. He can barely look at Tony as it is.

“I forgive you Steve. I agree with Peter though. You should keep the phone. I won’t need it.” He says calmly, getting up from the seat and stepping around to stand next to Steve. 

Then Tony’s breath is tickling and warming his ear. “By the way according to Friday Pete made an anonymous call into the authorities letting them know you’re in town. Kid can be quite the little shit when he wants to be.” He whispers so only Steve can hear and the proximity makes the blonde’s face start to flush. “One last thing Steve, and this is the most important thing before I say goodbye.” He whispers again and Steve feels his breath sticking in his throat, waiting. 

“I loved you, you know. Not just as a friend. Not just as a comrade. I really loved you. I just wanted you to know.” The words are barely above a whisper and then there is a gently press of lips against his ear. Unable to find his voice he watches Tony straighten up, flash him one of those news reporter smiles and walk out of the café.


End file.
